Drowning In Your Embrace
by theregoeseverything
Summary: While trying to read, Bellamy is interrupted by loud music played by his neighbor Murphy and he decides to take an aggressive approach in turning it off.
Bellamy turned the page of his mother's copy of the Iliad as he lay on his stomach on his bed. Before he could start reading, though, music blasted through the wall, startling him. He fumbled the book in his hands and lost his page. With a heavy sigh, he looked up, boring a hole in the wall with his vision. He stood up and stormed out of his room, turning immediately to his neighbor's door. He pounded a fist against it. No answer. Of course not, the goddamn music was too loud. He pounded his fist against the door again – louder this time. The door slid open and a young man stood in the doorway. He was shorter than Bellamy, with dark, straight hair that was slicked back. The boy's eyes were icy cold until they looked Bellamy over. The boy's mouth curled into a mischievous smile and his eyes drank in Bellamy's body a second time, but with more lust. His name was Murphy…and this was not the first time Bellamy had problems with him.

Bellamy paid no attention to this as he folded his arms before Murphy. The music had burst out, into the hallway. Heavy metal. Why did it have to be heavy metal? Screaming and everything. Bellamy couldn't place the band – not that it mattered.

"Can I help you?" Murphy asked suggestively, leaning flirtatiously against the door-frame.

"Can you keep it down? I'm trying to read next door," Bellamy attempted to keep calm.

The smile disappeared completely from Murphy's face and his resting bitch face returned as he glowered at Bellamy. He peeled himself off the door-frame and straightened up to make himself seem slightly taller.

"Go float yourself," Murphy snapped and with that, the door slid closed in Bellamy's face.

"Hey!" Bellamy shouted, punching the door in anger.

He continued to pound on the door relentlessly, screaming at Murphy.

"What an asshole," Bellamy muttered.

"What the hell is with all the noise going on out here?" an older woman poked her head out of her room.

"I apologize ma'am. I'm taking care of it," Bellamy assured her as he turned to look in her direction.

"Well could you take care of it a little quieter?" the lady grumbled at him, slamming her door closed. Bellamy turned his attention back to Murphy's door. He attempted to pry it open to no avail.

"Murphy, can we just talk about this like adults?" Bellamy shouted over the music through the door. The door suddenly opened and without hesitation, Bellamy pushed his way past Murphy to the source of the music.

"Hey! What the hell!?" Murphy had been pushed back off his feet, landing on his bed.

Bellamy unplugged the stereo system and turned on Murphy with a dark look.

"What the hell is your problem?" Murphy's eyes filled with anger, but there was a glimmer of sadness that was shrunken deep within that Bellamy could detect.

"My problem? What the hell is _your_ problem!? Blasting music like that so the whole station can hear? Do you think we like listening to your pathetic emo kid music? Put some headphones in, you inconsiderate ass hat," Bellamy barked at Murphy.

Murphy stood up, becoming quite flustered with the situation. His face began to burn red, his eyes turning blood shot as he struggled to hold back tears.

"I can't afford headphones. I don't have the parents to pay for them, which also happens to be the reason for blasting the music. I like to drown out the empty feelings, thanks for being concerned," Murphy shouted, getting up into Bellamy's face. Bellamy pushed him back away.

"Oh, boohoo, Murphy. Get over it," Bellamy jabbed, but immediately regretted his angry response.

"I can't just sit here and listen to my mother's last words roll over and over in my head. It's maddening!" Murphy shouted, tears welling up in his eyes, but he refused to cry in front of Bellamy.

"Try distracting yourself with doing something productive for once in your life, then, Murphy, instead of sitting here feeling sorry for yourself," Bellamy continued to roll on with his angry temper, digging himself deeper into the hole he was creating. He began to calm down as he believed his words finally succeeded in shutting Murphy up, though. He began to back out of the room, ready to head back to his own. But he was wrong. This was Murphy after all, always has to have the last word.

"Why ya gotta be such a dick, Bellamy? You of all people should understand losing someone," Murphy's words stung Bellamy with a stab in the heart. Bellamy swung back around and grabbed Murphy by the collar of his shirt, slamming him up against the wall.

"Don't you ever compare us. I am _nothing_ like you," Bellamy growled, sorrow growing in his own expression as he tried to maintain his tough façade.

"Right," Murphy whispered sarcastically, tears brimming along the bottoms of his eyelids, "And how are you being productive, Mr. Janitor?"

"Shut up, just…shut up," Bellamy's façade was crumbling right before Murphy's eyes.

Murphy's expression began to calm down as a thought entered his mind - a temptation he thought he'd take advantage of.

"Maybe we both need an escape," Murphy whispered, eyes looking up from Bellamy's hands that still grasped his shirt.

Bellamy looked back and forth between Murphy's eyes and rushed into a kiss. Their lips collided into one another and Murphy found himself being thrown onto his own bed, Bellamy climbing on top of him.

They had forgotten about what they were fighting about…forgotten their sorrows. They drowned themselves in each others embrace. They made their own music that the whole goddamn station could hear.


End file.
